


Inked

by Merrov



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Rimming, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrov/pseuds/Merrov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Danny’s brain explodes when he first sees Steve’s ink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus, but have you [SEEN ALEX’S INK](http://pics.livejournal.com/padfootthegrim/pic/000458s0)? And [here](http://pics.livejournal.com/padfootthegrim/pic/00043e2e) and [here](http://pics.livejournal.com/padfootthegrim/pic/0004400a). This just had to be done. Had to. Written for the 500 words a day for Lent, but I kinda went overboard. Which is just as well, since I missed the first day of Lent, LOL. Slight, AU- because Steve has all the tattoos that Alex has. Also maybe slightly cracky?  
> Thanks to Somehowunbroken and Atlantis Jackson for looking this over for me!

The first time Danny saw it, he got hard so fast that he felt lightheaded. He knew he was staring, but Steve thankfully couldn’t see him as Danny took in the swirls and sharp edges of ink on Steve’s lower back. That right there spoke of a past that wasn’t just the SEALS, and it scrambled Danny’s mind. It wasn’t until Kono elbowed him in the ribs that he realized his mouth was open. Danny jumped, coughed, and managed to tear his eyes away from Steve’s back just before he turned around. “You okay, Danno?” Steve asked, pausing by the edge of the pier.

“Fine, I’m fine, why would you think I wouldn’t be?” Danny shifted uncomfortably. “You gonna dive in or what? If Malus told us the truth and the money’s secured under there, then great, we can wrap this up and get home, so come on, let’s go. I have to get Grace early tomorrow and I’d prefer to not fall asleep in our pancakes.”

Steve shared a glance with Chin, who shrugged, and then Steve turned and dove into the water. “Jesus,” Kono chuckled once the boss was under. “Danny I think you were actually drooling!”

Danny glared at her. “It’s not like I’m made of stone, Kono.”

Kono snorted in a completely unladylike way and pointedly looked away from Danny. She didn’t need to say anything. Danny looked down and fought away a blush as he realized that there certainly was a part of him that was doing a fairly good impression of ‘stone.’ Danny quickly found something to do on the other side of his car and adjusted himself as much as he could, thinking about the least sexy thoughts he could come up with. He could _not_ do this. There were so many reasons why he could not do this.

It was a relief when Steve resurfaced a few moments later, slinging a duffel full of money onto the pier before climbing out of the water. Danny snatched a towel from the back seat of the camaro and threw it at him, trying not to look. There were other tattoos, not just the ones on Steve’s shoulders. There was… was that a lizard curling around one nipple? And a semi circle sun around the other. Danny jerked his attention away and retrieved the soaked bag.

Three hours later, they were out of the office, paperwork finished, and Danny watched Steve drive away in his truck with relief. Danny’s goals for the rest of the day consisted of nothing more than going home and maybe eating a frozen dinner before crashing. He tried not to think about it as he drove, but his mind kept slipping in images of that ink, curling across Steve’s skin. Danny couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like; how Steve would react if Danny traced the ink with his tongue, mouthed his way across Steve’s back and set his teeth into the curve of Steve’s waist.

“Fuck,” Danny grumbled as a car behind him honked. He’d been sitting at a green light. When he blinked around and accelerated, he realized where he was. It wasn’t the way to his apartment, it was the way to Steve’s. “What the hell, Williams,” he snarled at himself, but then he was turning again, and then again even as he fought with himself.

He was in Steve’s driveway, Steve peering around the side of his house at Danny’s car, before Danny could come to any sort of compromise with himself. Hands gripping the steering wheel tightly, Danny watched as Steve made his way towards the car.

“Danno?” Steve asked, tapping on the window.

Apparently he was doing this, because there was no way Danny was going to be able to turn around and leave. He turned off the car, unbuckled his seat belt, and got out. “There’s gotta be a story about those tattoos.”

Steve gave him a curious look. “You came all the way out here to ask me that? I thought you were going home to sleep.”

“I was, I thought I was. See here’s the thing though; you have these tattoos, all this ink, and see, the ones you show off every day, the ones saying ‘hi’ from your shirt sleeves, you know, those I had no issue with and still going ‘yeah, super SEAL,’ but then today, today I discover that there’s this, this, this _tramp stamp_ , and there’s these things around your nipples and there’s got to be a story behind those because I didn’t not ever for one second think a SEAL could even _have_ a tramp stamp.”

Steve looked pained, “Danno, come on, don’t call it that, it’s not a tramp stamp…”

“It is a tramp stamp, Steven.” Danny headed for the house, suddenly needing a beer, needing some distance, dying for skin and ink and Steve. He’d get the beer, and maybe he’d get the distance, though he kind of doubted it.

Steve followed him into the kitchen, grabbed a beer for himself, and trailed Danny into the living room. “I got those a long time ago, okay? What’s wrong with you anyway?”

“What’s wrong with me?” Danny chuckled, opening his beer and taking a long drink. “What’s wrong with me is that you have all this… this…” he waved a hand, encompassing Steve’s upper body when words failed him.

Steve’s expression become calculating. “Danno, is there something you need to tell me?”

“No,” Danny denied. “No there is nothing I need to be telling you…”

The rest of the words died in his throat as Steve yanked his shirt off. “It’s a gecko and a sun, Danny.”

“What?” Danny croaked.

Steve moved closer. “Earlier, you said ‘there’s these things around your nipples.’”

“So you had to whip off your shirt and show them to me again?” Danny’s voice was rough, his eyes were wide and he could not make himself look away from the gecko.

“Why not?” Steve asked. “I noticed your reaction earlier today. It answered some of my questions.”

“What are you even talking about?” Danny backed up a step, took a breath, and tried to clear his head.

“Danny,” Steve reached for him, pulled him close, and then his mouth was on Danny’s.

It was like a switch was flipped. Danny nearly forgot about the beer in his hand as he wrapped his arms around Steve and barely managed not to spill beer all over his back in the process. Steve kissed like a wild thing, and Danny was burning.

“Fuck, fuck, okay, right yes,” Danny babbled when the kiss broke for air. “Let me, you know, so you don’t yell at me later for spilling all over your damn floor…” Danny found the coffee table and put his beer down, Steve a hot presence at his back as he did the same.

“Come on,” Steve smiled before leading Danny up the stairs.

Danny watched the tramp stamp the entire way.

Steve kinda had a thing for getting Danny out of his tie, Danny discovered when they were in the bedroom. Danny tried to reach for Steve, wanted to trace his fingers along the curve of the gecko tail, but Steve kept batting his hand away as he slowly unknotted the tie. Finally, Danny had had enough.

“Steven, really, later. You can have all the time you want, later.” Danny yanked the tie off and quickly worked on his shirt buttons. He kicked shoes off and then got his shirt out of the way. “Come on, you too, you gotta…”

Steve obediently worked his belt open as Danny got his own pants off. Once they were both naked, Danny pushed Steve back to the bed. “I swear, you can do whatever you want, but after. After, okay, yes? Good.”

Steve laughed, “jeeze, Danny, if I didn’t know better I’d say you’re a little fixated.”

“You cannot be surprised by that,” Danny said roughly, staring down at Steve as he sprawled on his back. Danny felt a little like a kid in a candy store; now that all the possibilities were his for the taking, he had no idea where to start. He crawled over Steve and kissed him again, and it was the most delicious feeling ever; skin to skin, Steve groaning into Danny’s mouth and sliding his hands down Danny’s sides. Danny mouthed down Steve’s neck and across his shoulder, until he was above all that ink. Steve groaned again as Danny gently set his teeth into it.

“There is so much…” Danny started, speaking into the inked skin, “so much I want to do, Steven, do you even _know_ …” he pulled away, going for Steve’s chest, licking along the curved rays of the sunburst before taking Steve’s nipple into his mouth and nibbling as he sucked.

Steve bucked under him, his breath catching. “Danny, fuck…”

Danny was so hard that it literally hurt. He was pretty sure he’d never been as turned on. There was so much in his head, so many things to do. He wanted to just lay Steve out and explore every curve of ink, to map Steve’s body with his tongue, but he was getting desperate. “Over, turn over,” he urged, moving off to the side so that Steve could do so unhindered.

Steve gave him a knowing look before doing as he’d been told, and Danny shook his head. Steve did not know. He had no idea, really. As soon as he was settled, Danny’s hands were on his lower back and Danny straddled Steve’s legs. “I’d say you do this shit on purpose,” Danny grumbled as he bent down, tracing the center point of the tattoo with his tongue.

Steve moaned, arching up a little. “Didn’t even know you, Danny,” he reminded.

“I know,” Danny growled before nipping at the curve of ink that trailed towards Steve’s waist. “I know but you still…” he gave up, not really knowing what he meant and focused on what was in front of him. He spent a little time on the curves, but all too soon he was drawn like a magnet to the lower end of the tattoo. He tongued Steve’s spine before dipping just the tiniest bit between his cheeks.

“Danny!” Steve groaned, arching into it even more. It was all the encouragement Danny needed. Spreading Steve open, Danny licked his way in until he could trace Steve’s hole. Steve made an unintelligible sound.

Danny was dying, fucking dying and he had to, he couldn’t hold off any longer. He let go of Steve with one hand so he could get a grip on his own leaking dick, and groaned at the relief that the friction brought. He kept going, licking and slowly pressing his tongue into Steve as the man below him got louder and louder, coming apart.

Steve shifted, getting a hand between himself and the bed, which Danny was grateful for. He wasn’t going to last that much longer, but from the sound of it neither was Steve. Danny stiffened his tongue and went as deep as he could and Steve shouted brokenly into the bed, whole body shuddering as he came.

“Jesus, fuck,” Danny groaned, pulling away and straightening up a little, working his own cock with rough strokes. “Steve, fuck…”

When Danny came, his come striped across Steve’s tattoo and ass.

Slowly, he leaned sideways and sank down onto the bed next to his partner. “Please tell me we’re not going to regret this later.”

Steve cracked one eye open and looked at Danny with as much of an amused expression as he could muster. “I don’t think I’ll ever regret this, Danno. Been hoping for this.”

Danny leaned in and kissed Steve’s shoulder. “Good.” He replied. He had been too.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews feed the soul, Kudos discourage the muse.


End file.
